Melodías
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Retada por: AquaticWhisper. 20 canciones, 20 shots y drabbles. 13.- Starman: El sol había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad y la música de la radio sonaba de fondo.
1. Màgic

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__399_

_És màgic, és meravellós  
Que ens menteixin així  
Jo no vull pas la veritat, vull ser feliç.__  
_

**01.- Màgic**

Marinette había aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de aquel tiempo compartiendo responsabilidades con su alter ego Ladybug, una de ellas era que en la ignorancia se ocultaba la felicidad.

Bunnix había ido a buscarla porque había una debacle temporal, Marinette tras la máscara, se había preguntado qué había pasado y por qué, aunque sin abandonar su alegre curiosidad natural, ajena a que había sido lo que acababa de hacer el desencadenante del desastre.

Al salir de la _madriguera_ se encontró frente a su compañero convertido en alguien desconocido. Chat Blanc pareció alegre por verla y le soltó que quería su prodigio para arreglarlo todo, para hacer que todo fuese como antes.

No entendía nada. No comprendía qué había ocurrido, ni cómo había pasado, pero quería a Chat Noir de vuelta.

Entonces Chat Blanc pronunció un nombre "Marinette". Todo encajó, Chat Noir había descubierto quien se ocultaba bajo su máscara y por ello le habían akumatizado. Le partió el corazón. Chat Noir había descubierto la verdad y eso le había destruido robándole la felicidad. Chat Blanc, no, Chat Noir estaba en aquella situación y era por culpa suya, por haber sido una descuidada.

Una parte de Marinette anhelaba saber quién se escondía tras la máscara de su compañero, pero si descubrirlo implicaba perder la felicidad prefería seguir viviendo en la ignorancia, continuar ambos atrapados en una red de mentiras para no desvelar quienes eran.

¿Acaso no vivían rodeados de mentiras? Mentiras piadosas, medias verdades por temor al qué dirán, mentiras por tratar de ser fuerte y fingir que todo estaba bien. Marinette se había vuelto una experta en dar excusas de mentira para poder transformarse en Ladybug y salvar a sus amigos.

Atrapando al akuma le prometió a Chat Noir que lo arreglaría todo y lo hizo. Volvió a su tiempo, enmendó su error. Chat Blanc ya no existiría. Le mintió a Adrien Agreste sobre el regalo, una mentira mágica para preservar la felicidad de su compañero, porque Chat Noir era importante e irremplazable para ella.

Con la necesidad de comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad le citó en su tejado preferido, cuando Ladybug llegó él ya estaba allí esperándola, con su buen humor habitual. Y sintió que era todo tan mágico. No quería la verdad, sólo quería seguir siendo así de feliz junto a su compañero en un mundo en el que Chat Blanc jamás existiría.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Me estreno en este fandom con algo un poco deprimente, pero aún y así, espero que os haya gustado. Prometo algo más alegre para el próximo drabble._


	2. Baby I love you

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 574._

_Oh I'm so glad I found you  
I want my arms around you  
I love to hear you call my name.  
_

**02.- Baby I love you**

—Chat Noir.

El susurro de Marinette en su oído le erizó la piel. Un año atrás había rechazado a Marinette, en cambio, ahora se le hacía tan necesario oírla decir su nombre, aunque no fuese el real, aunque sólo fuese el de su alter ego. Haber encontrado a Marinette le había salvado en muchos aspectos, aunque le había costado ser consciente de ello. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan necesitado de su cercanía. Quizás por eso había empezado a visitarla regularmente.

—Tranquila, casi hemos llegado.

Marinette se relajó aferrándose a su cuello, era extraño y agradable, porque cuando recorría los tejados con Chat Noir como Ladybug corría junto a él, sin embargo, entre sus brazos se sentía segura. Colocó la mano sobre su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón del superhéroe, fuertes y rápidos, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Chat Noir soltó sus piernas agarrando más fuerte su cintura y, valiéndose de su bastón se impulsó para salvar la amplía distancia hasta la azotea a la que la había llevado por primera vez. Aunque, esta vez no había preparado un encuentro romántico para Ladybug, sino para Marinette. Había velas, había flores y también algo para comer.

Marinette miró a su alrededor aún aferrada a él, a pesar de que sus pies ya tocaban el suelo.

—Chat Noir, es precioso. —Su tono fascinado le robó una sonrisa.

—Esto es para ti, Marinette.

Ella sonrió, las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada tímida. Era preciosa.

—Es todo un detalle, Chat Noir, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Es que necesito un motivo? —Marinette hizo una de aquellas muecas de sorpresa tan marcadas y adorables—. Porque me gusta estar contigo —susurró rodeando de nuevo su cintura, pegándola a él—. Me siento muy afortunado por haberte encontrado. Porque me gusta cómo me hace sentir el rodearte con mis brazos, Marinette.

»Por que te quiero.

Chat Noir cerró la distancia entre sus labios, dejando reposar los suyos sobre los de ella, esperando saber si podía o no continuar. Marinette se puso de puntillas y frotó sus labios con los de Chat Noir invitándole a seguir con aquel beso, porque sus sentimientos por él habían empezado a cambiar algún tiempo atrás y no podía evitar desear que la besase.

—Chat Noir, esto no está bien —musitó, pero recibió gustosa un nuevo beso en los labios—. Tú eres un superhéroe, no puedes revelarme tu identidad. —Y lo más importante no podía decirle que ella era Ladybug.

—Cuando derrotemos a Hawk Moth no tendré ningún motivo para seguir ocultándote mi identidad.

—Pero si lo haces… ¿no tendrás que renunciar a ser Chat Noir?

Él dudó. La soltó. Agachó la cabeza.

Sonrió.

—Por ti estoy dispuesto a ello.

Eso sería un gran sacrificio. Marinette pensó en su vínculo con Tikki, la pequeña _kwami_ era mucho más que su compañera de batalla, también era una gran amiga y, con el paso de los meses, también se había convertido en parte de su familia. Para Chat Noir, Plagg, significaría tanto como Tikki para ella, sería horrible que tuviese que renunciar a todo por ella.

—Eso sería injusto Chat Noir.

—Sería peor renunciar a estar con la persona a la que quiero. Me encanta ser Chat Noir, pero estar contigo me gusta mucho más.

Marinette se sonrojó. Tal vez cuando derrotasen a Hawk Moth ambos podrían revelar sus identidades sin miedo; lo deseó de verdad, porque así podría saber quién era Chat y estar con él.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Segundo drabble, me ha costado bastante poder acabarlo por temas laborales, pero lo conseguí. Un poquito de Marichat para alegrar este fin de semana. Prometí algo más alegre y aquí lo tenéis. Nos leemos de nuevo el día veintiocho._

_º º º_

_**Arashi Shinomori:**__ ¡Hola! Últimamente estoy intentando moverme por más fandoms, pero los días no tienen suficientes horas para tantas cosas que quiero leer y escribir jajaja. Es un placer contar contigo por aquí también.  
Me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de ser triste, aún no he superado el capítulo de "Chat Blanc", me da ideas para rato.  
Un abrazo.  
__**Aquatic Whisper:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase, estaba un poco nerviosa por ver cómo saldría jajaja.  
Chat Blanc nos dará material durante mucho tiempo. Seguro que tienen algún plan malvado para torturarnos con todo lo que no nos enseñaron y, cuando creamos que estamos a salvo, nos lo soltarán.  
Gracias por leerme, un abrazo._


	3. What

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 628._

_A real mastermind  
A genius of somekind  
But I do not understand  
What?_

**03.- What**

Adrien estaba extraño. No es que a Marinette le hubiese pillado una mañana por sorpresa, hacía un tiempo que su comportamiento era diferente en muchos sentidos, pero lo había ido dejando pasar escudándose en que era el estrés de batallar con su carrera como modelo; o que era debido al shock que aún arrastraba por saber que, su padre, era quien les había hecho la vida imposible bajo la identidad de Hawk Moth; o por el continuo acoso de los paparazzi… Marinette se había dado un sinfín de excusas a sí misma para justificar el comportamiento de su casi recién estrenada pareja, pero aquella mañana le había visto arreglarse y dejar el pequeño apartamento que compartían con flores en las manos. Había entrado en pánico, imaginando millones de escenarios diferentes en los que Adrien la dejaba por Kagami o Chloé.

Tikki había revoloteado a su alrededor, diciéndole que se calmase, que confiase en Adrien, pero no podía. Había corrido tras él, siguiendo sus pasos a cierta distancia.

Desde que se había marchado de casa de su padre iba casi siempre a pie a todos lados, su guardaespaldas solía pasar para ofrecerle sus servicios, pero él no lo aceptaba. No entendía por qué lo hacía, Adrien esquivaba el tema cada vez que intentaba sacarlo. Quizás aquel era el auténtico motivo por el que se había echado a la calle para seguirle como si fuese alguien indigno de cualquier tipo de confianza.

—Marinette, aún estás a tiempo de volver a casa —murmuró Tikki desde el bolso de la muchacha.

—No puedo Tikki, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Que estés preocupada no justifica lo que estás haciendo.

La muchacha se detuvo un instante, como si estuviese pensándoselo mejor.

—Marinette, eres una persona muy inteligente, estoy segura de que lograrás encontrar el modo de sacar el tema y resolver tus dudas. —La pequeña kwami tocó su cintura con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verla.

—Sé que tienes razón, Tikki, pero no puedo entender porque me está ocultando cosas, creía que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Adrien confiaría más en mí.

—A lo mejor Adrien no está preparado para explicártelo todavía.

—¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! —exclamó deteniéndose derrotada.

—¿Marinette?

Adrien la había descubierto, había alzado demasiado la voz. Rió nerviosa retorciéndose los dedos, tratando de parecer inocente.

—A-Adrien, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

—¿Me has seguido?

—¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? —pronunció moviendo las manos frente a ella—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba yo a…?

—Marinette, basta. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Se rindió, agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—No es eso, Adrien, es que… estás tan extraño últimamente que…

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No podía creérselo, no de alguien tan inteligente y que le conocía tan bien.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Ven conmigo —pidió, aunque estaba enfadado con ella por aquella falta de confianza.

Marinette caminó a su lado cabizbaja con un sinfín de preguntas y dudas burbujeando en su garganta, sin atreverse a liberarlas.

—Lo siento de verdad.

Adrien no habló. Recorrieron media ciudad hasta llegar a una elegante puerta de hierro forjado entreabierta.

—¿Un cementerio?

—Es aquí a donde venía, desde que pasó todo aquello… —El chico sacudió la cabeza aferrándose a uno de los barrotes de la puerta—. No había reunido el valor suficiente para venir a visitar la tumba de mi madre.

—Oh… Adrien, podrías habérmelo explicado, habría venido contigo y…

—No lo entiendes, Marinette, necesitaba hacerlo solo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer solos para seguir avanzando —declaró adentrándose en el cementerio, dejándola sola en la puerta.

Tal vez fuese una persona inteligente, como había dicho Tikki, tal vez como Ladybug parecía ser un genio, pero no comprendió lo que quería decir Adrien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Me ha costado horrores escribir algo con esta canción que habla de vampiros, caníbales y chicas de la jungla entre otras cosas sin mucho sentido… Al final sólo he empleado el párrafo que he transcrito al principio porque no veía modo de encajar nada más. Dejo el final abierto, seguramente le dé conclusión en algún momento, pero no sé si será en esta colección o fuera de ella, el tiempo lo dirá.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos de nuevo el día once de enero._

_º º º_

_**Aquatic Whisper:**__ ¡Hola! Soy una de esas locas que, con la imagen del final de la tercera temporada, entiende que el cuadrado se ha invertido, aunque vete a saber si era realmente eso lo que trataban de decirnos.  
Tengo que decir que el Lukanette no me desagrada, aunque si tengo que elegir fuera del cuadrado me quedo con el Marigami jajaja. Creo que el hiatus se nos hará tremendamente largo…  
Espero que a partir de la semana que viene el trabajo me dé una tregua y pueda ponerme al día con tus fics, que voy atrasadísima.  
__**Arashi Shinomori:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, de verdad, una de las cosas que más me preocupan cuando escribo es no conseguir que los personajes parezcan humanos y sus relaciones se vean demasiado forzadas.  
Siempre es un placer contar contigo, sea aquí o en Ruroken, me hace muy feliz poder contarte entre mis lectores. Un abrazo._


	4. Boys don't cry

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 499._

_I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys dont't cry._

**Boys don't cry**

Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste, bajo la máscara de Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste había aguantado el tipo como si para él fuese un completo desconocido. Quizá le fue fácil fingir ya que no sentía que aquel hombre pudiese ser su padre, era como una broma pesada o una pesadilla. Había sido un shock, no podía negarlo, pero los días pasaban y aún no lo sentía como algo real, aunque estaba por todos lados, los periódicos, los telediarios, en la calle… simplemente, no podía asumirlo.

Plagg pasaba los días a su lado devorando camembert, atento al ánimo de su portador que se mantenía extrañamente jovial. El _kwami_ había visto aquello antes, aunque no lo comprendía y sabía que nunca acababa bien.

Adrien reía y bromeaba con Nino, con Alya, con Kagami, con Marinette. Cubriendo lo que sentía con risas y mentiras, por eso, y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, Plagg, había ido a ver a Wayzz para pedirle que hablase con Marinette para que visitase a Adrien bajo la identidad de Ladybug. La actual guardiana de los prodigios aceptó en cuanto el _kwami_ se lo planteó, ella también estaba preocupada por él, sabía que era imposible que estuviese bien después de aquello.

Ladybug se coló por uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación de Adrien, aquel que Plagg se había asegurado de dejarle abierto. El muchacho la miró sorprendido, en silencio.

—Hola, Adrien. —Ladybug caminó hasta a él muy despacio como si se tratase de un cachorro asustadizo—. Yo… me preguntaba cómo estás.

—Bien, estoy bien.

Pero era imposible que lo estuviera, por más fuerte que pudiese ser.

—Tiene que ser duro —musitó la superheroína—, saber que tu padre ha causado tanto caos en París…

—Ya.

Adrien se sentó en la cama, Ladybug esperó sin saber muy qué hacer o decir, preguntándose si la forma en la que había abordado el tema no había sido demasiado brusca y carente de tacto.

—O-oye Adrien, ¿te… te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por París?

—Debes pensar que soy un idiota. —La cabeza gacha, el tono de voz tembloroso—. Por no haberme dado cuenta de que Hawk Moth se escondía bajo mi mismo techo.

»Podría haberle detenido, podría haberlo evitado de algún modo.

¿Qué podía hacer ella contra aquel sentimiento de culpa? Quizás el decirle que había sospechado de Gabriel tiempo atrás, que si hubiese estado más atenta se habría dado cuenta de que, estando _akumatizado_, no había hablado ni una sola vez con Hawk Moth desvelando que era, en realidad, el villano que les hacía la vida imposible… quizás decirle aquello le quitaría parte del peso de la culpa.

Suspirando caminó hasta a él, arrodillándose para tomarle las manos.

—No es culpa tuya, Adrien, puede que ahora no lo veas, pero no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para detenerlo.

—Siento como si lo fuera.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, ocultando los ojos húmedos de la preocupada mirada de Ladybug, porque no quería que le viese llorar.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Ayer no pude actualizar, el portátil se me quedó trabado haciendo las actualizaciones, pero ¡aquí tenéis el drabble por fin! Parece que me he vuelto a ir al lado dramático sin haberlo planeado, aunque, claro, aquí manda la letra de la canción y no es, precisamente, alegre. Aunque la canción habla sobre una relación amorosa me he permitido la licencia de cambiarlo al plano familiar.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos de nuevo el día veinticinco de enero._

_º º º_

_**Aquatic Whisper:**__ ¡Hola! A veces las parejas tienes ciertos problemas de comunicación, ya sea por creer que puedes molestar o por inseguridad. Adrien con tanta falta de relaciones humanas en su familia me parece de los del primer grupo. Marinette tiende a acelerarse demasiado rápido, pero quién puede culparla siendo algo insegura en temas amorosos. Un abrazo.  
__**Manu y Noir 0:**__ ¡Hola! No tomo peticiones, ahora mismo sólo estoy escribiendo cosas que me apetece contar y ya está. De todos modos, sí que acepto encargos, pero, evidentemente, no son gratis, así que si estáis dispuestos a pagar por algo escrito a medida podéis mandadme un DM y os pasaré el listado de precios. Un saludo._


	5. Vendaval

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 617._

_Ay mi vendaval  
¿A dónde fuiste a parar?  
Yo ya me cansé de esperar tu amor  
Ven que te quiero besar  
Hay tanto ruido allá afuera  
Me siento como extranjera en mi ciudad  
Si yo no me conociera  
Juraría que estoy algo mal_

**05.- Vendaval**

Marinette se sentía extraña, había creído que su amor por Adrien Agreste duraría para siempre, que no existía nada más fuerte y poderoso que aquel sentimiento que la embargaba al verle. Sin embargo, el desamor había ganado la batalla, tal vez también la guerra, contra aquel amor.

Sin el maestro Fu y como nueva guardiana de los prodigios, Marinette, se había echado a la aventura, huyendo de su amor no correspondido y de la visión de Adrien junto a Kagami. Porque, aunque Ladybug tuviese que permanecer en París, a Marinette Dupain-Cheng nada la retenía allí mientras mantuviese el sistema de alerta _akuma_ activo todo estaría bien.

Pasó cuatro años fuera, con la excusa de un curso que, en realidad, no existía, viendo mundo, conociendo a gente, aprendiendo de los maestros del resurgido templo de los guardianes, volviendo a París con la ayuda de Kaalki cuando era necesario para atrapar a algún _akuma_, regresando a su nueva vida cuando todo se solucionaba.

No obstante, Marinette se sentía vacía, porque por más gente que había conocido nadie la arroyaba como un vendaval, con aquella fuerza arrebatadora que poseyó su amor por Adrien Agreste. Tal vez Chat Noir había logrado provocarle algo parecido, pero el no poder conocer quién se ocultaba tras su máscara había bloqueado aquella sensación como si de un muro de contención se tratase.

Llevaba ya casi seis meses sin pisar Paris, Hawk Moth había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana sin dejar ni rastro, como también lo había hecho Mayura. Estaba intranquila, preguntándose si les habría pasado algo, si los prodigios los habría destruido o si alguien se los habría arrebatado.

Uno de sus nuevos maestros se había plantado frente a ella con un billete de avión hacia París, Marinette le había mirado confundida y escuchado lo que su maestro tenía que decirle. Ella había tratado de convencerle de que no estaba preparada para volver, que aún tenía muchas cosas por aprender allí, pero aquel maestro no era flexible ni comprensivo, como lo había sido Fu, y al final Marinette se encontró sola en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle sin saber a quién llamar.

Se sentó en una cafetería a pensar en cómo ir a casa, en qué les diría a sus padres, en cómo encontraría su propia ciudad, si seguiría siendo su ciudad o sería una fría desconocida. Se agobió con tanta incertidumbre y decidió a salir a París del modo en que mejor lo hacía. Transformada en Ladybug saltó por la estampa nocturna de su ciudad sintiéndose libre y ella misma, con la añoranza arrollándola.

—¡Mi lady! —La sorpresa casi le hizo errar el blanco y caer al vacío, pero se recompuso y miró a Chat Noir saltando a su lado—. ¿De patrulla?

—Algo así —replicó sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad, que acababa de bajarse de un avión y no sabía cómo volver a casa.

—¿Te apetece un poco de cháchara nocturna?

Ladybug le sonrió y asintió aceptando la invitación, las últimas veces que había estado con Chat Noir sólo habían combatido, habían sido encuentros fríos y vacíos, pura rutina y formalismo.

Sentados en lo alto de la Tour Eiffel, hablando de todo y de nada, como dos viejos amigos reencontrándose tras años separados. Y, de repente, Ladybug lo sintió, tras tanto tiempo entumecida y perdida. El latido, la emoción… En un impulso besó brevemente a Chat Noir que rió sorprendido.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Lo siento, es que me alegro de verte, de volver a estar aquí contigo.

—Es muy inapropiado, Mi Lady —musitó con cierto tono de diversión que la hizo reír.

Su muro de contención había caído, el vendaval la había arrollado de nuevo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo, no sé muy bien cómo acabó esta canción en mi _playlist_ de favoritas, de hecho ni recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, así que supongo que la agregué por accidente, aún y así, la letra me ha gustado mucho y me ha dado para escribir algo menos sombrío y triste esta vez. Según iba escribiendo me venían bastantes ideas para un posible fic, así que puede que me ponga a trabajar en ello próximamente.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos de nuevo el día ocho de febrero._

_º º º_

_**Manu y Noir 0: **__Esta es la última vez que voy a contestaros. Yo no tengo problema alguno con ninguna ship. Soy creadora de contenido tanto gráfico como escrito, lo que significa que este es MI TRABAJO y por tanto decido qué contenido ofrezco de manera gratuita y cuál no. Os voy a hacer un spoiler de la vida adulta: la gente COBRA por su TRABAJO, las facturas y la hipoteca no se pagan con _likes_ ni _reviews_, si quieres que alguien escriba lo que tú quieres lo pagas, si no lo escribes tú. La gente NO trabaja gratis.  
__**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! El tema Gabriel-Adrien nos estará torturando hasta el final de nuestros días, sólo de pensar en el día en que descubran la identidad de Hawk Moth me dan escalofríos. Un abrazo._


	6. Summercat

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 610._

_I kissed you goodbye at the airport  
Held you so close to me  
I said: "So here we are now and I can't stop from crying Lilly"  
And you said: "Hey hey ho, you know this is the way to go  
You will forget about me when I'm on that plane  
Forget about me when I'm on that plane"_

**06.- Summercat**

Querría haber podido mentirle, decirle que no le importaba que se marchase dejando atrás París y a él, pero no podía porque le partía el corazón.

Adrien había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto, porque Marinette había tomado la decisión de marcharse un tiempo a Nueva York para trabajar junto a uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda del momento. Sin Hawk Moth haciendo de las suyas no existía nada que la atase a la ciudad, ni Luka, ni él, ni absolutamente nadie.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado, Adrien.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Marinette, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella sonrió con cierta timidez y asintió.

—Sí, me hará bien.

Escondió tras una sonrisa el dolor, porque desde que habían caído sus máscaras y revelado sus identidades, no había podido dejar de pensar que su amor había sido correspondido desde el principio y ella misma lo había saboteado sin pretenderlo.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Marinette.

Ella rió.

—En cuanto me haya subido a ese avión te olvidarás de mí —le dijo sujetando una de sus manos con la esperanza de que, Adrien, no la dejase marchar—. Además tampoco será tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Un suave tirón y Marinette se vio atrapada entre sus brazos, refugiada en un abrazo inesperado y cálido.

—No soporto que te marches —siseó besando su frente, tragándose las ganas de llorar—. Nada va a estar bien cuando te marches.

—No pasará nada, Ladybug volverá si es necesario.

—No es por Ladybug, es porque tú no estarás aquí conmigo.

Marinette quiso preguntarle que qué pasaba con Kagami, decirle que ella no era más que una de sus amigas, que tenía una pareja que lo amaba, que si necesitaba hablar podía llamarla o mandarle un email. Sin embargo, no pudo mediar palabra porque se encontró con los labios de Adrien sobre los suyos. Aquello no era un beso entre amigos y tampoco quería que se acabase, aunque acabó.

—Marinette quédate conmigo.

—No puedo. Volveré en verano, ya verás como todo va a ir bien.

La megafonía avisando del embarque del vuelo de Marinette y ella deshaciéndose de aquel anhelado abrazo. Un último beso y un suave "hasta pronto".

Adrien se dejó caer en uno de los asientos junto a un anciano que hacía crucigramas sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, esperando, quizás, a algún familiar. Suspiró enterrando el rostro entre las manos, había sido tan estúpido durante aquellos años, había permitido que se le escapase entre los dedos. Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose miserable.

—Todo irá bien, muchacho, ella volverá.

—Gracias, pero nada va a ir bien...

—Entonces ¿por qué no vas tras ella? Coge el próximo vuelo y dile lo que sientes.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza ¿qué derecho tenía a hacerlo?

—Si no luchas —continuó el anciano doblando el cuadernillo de crucigramas y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—, entonces, seguro que nada va a ir bien. Si amas a esa mujer ve tras ella, demuéstrale que la amas y que estás dispuesto a ir a dónde haga falta para que sea feliz.

—Parece saber mucho sobre el tema.

—Yo dejé escapar al amor de mi vida y no hay ni un sólo día en el que no me arrepienta —declaró con una afable sonrisa en su arrugado rostro y sus ojos verdes refulgiendo—. No cometas el mismo error, eres muy joven, los dos lo sois.

Adrien se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió con energía. Lo pondría todo en orden e iría tras ella para ganarse un lugar a su lado.

—Gracias —musitó, pero el anciano ya no estaba a su lado.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Vamos con el sexto drabble. Summercat es una de mis canciones preferidas, aunque el ritmo es alegre, lo cierto es que es una canción muy triste y claro, lo que ha salido de ella no es precisamente alegre. He dejado el final abierto porque, tal vez, use alguna otra canción para continuarlo.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos de nuevo el día veintidós de febrero._

_º º º_

_**Manu y Noir 0: **__Hola, volvamos a empezar. Gracias por leer, me alegra que os haya gustado el drabble y espero que este también os guste.  
__**Aquatic Whisper:**__ ¡Hola! ¡Que casualidad que hayamos tenido ideas parecidas! El hiatus nos está haciendo especular muchísimo con posibles futuros jajajaja. Un abrazo._


	7. Dude (looks like a lady)

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 1386.  
__**Advertencia:**__ Universo alternativo._

_Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She's a long lost love at first bite  
Baby, maybe you're wrong  
But you know it's all right, that's right_

**07.- Dude (looks like a lady)**

Luka y Nino le habían arrastrado hasta a aquel pequeño bar perdido entre los callejones de París para subirle el ánimo, o eso decían. Lo cierto era que Adrien Agreste no tenía ni pizca de ganas de estar allí y, aún menos, de que tratasen de animarle.

Su prometida le había dejado su anillo de compromiso sobre una fría nota que rezaba un escueto "no puedo casarme contigo. Lo siento", una semana atrás y, desde entonces, apenas había pisado la calle. Adrien Agreste, reputado hombre de negocios y deseado por la mitad de las mujeres de Francia, seguramente por su dinero, volvía estar en el mercado. Lo último que quería era una relación vacía con un amor fingido.

Nada más cruzar la puerta un sinfín de miradas se clavaron en ellos, las camareras saludaron a Luka, ya que el muchacho tocaba allí tres noches a la semana, pero sin perder detalle de lo que el joven Adrien hiciera. Nino buscaba con la mirada por todo el local, en busca de algo o alguien.

—Alya entra más tarde —pronunció Luka sorprendiendo a Adrien—. Hoy le tocaba pasar por el estanco.

—¿Qué estanco es ese? —preguntó el muchacho de tez morena mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, pero que quedaba en una de las esquinas—. ¿Está lejos?

—A un par de manzanas, el de los Raincomprix.

Adrien supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que su amigo de la infancia abriese de nuevo la boca. Nino Lahiffe juntó las manos frente al rostro a modo de disculpa y dibujó una sonrisa.

—Debería ir a ayudarla, no me gustaría que se lastimara por cargar con demasiado peso.

Adrien sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, entendiendo que, la chica de la que tanto le había hablado, era aquella tal Alya.

—No sería correcto que permitieras que ocurriera.

Luka rió de buen humor viendo como Nino se escabullía a toda prisa por la misma puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

—Parece que al final sólo seremos nosotros dos.

—No importa —replicó Adrien—. Entiendo a Nino, tenemos muchos otros días para salir a tomar algo los tres.

—Dime qué quieres, iré a la barra a pedirlo antes de que empiece el espectáculo de la noche.

Adrien lo pensó brevemente y al final se decidió por un bourbon con hielo que Luka le dejó sobre la mesa.

El joven músico era consciente de lo duro que había sido aquel año para su amigo. No sólo le había plantado su prometida, sino que, además habían encarcelado a su padre por corrupción. Adrien había heredado una empresa a la que costaría recuperar su imagen, aunque su reputación fuese intachable, los pecados de Gabriel Agreste le acosarían cual fantasma durante largo tiempo.

Conversaron de banalidades, sobre Nino y su enamorada, sobre cotilleos de taberna, sobre todo y sobre nada.

Adrien empezaba a sentirse cómodo y a gusto, quizás por el alcohol, tal vez por poder hablar de algo que no fueran sus propios dramas, pero se alegraba de haber acabado aceptando la invitación de sus amigos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la puerta de servicio se abría y daba entrada a una mujer de rostro angelical y sonrisa deslumbrante, le robó el aliento. La observó deseando que saliese de entre las sombras de aquel espacio y se dejase ver del todo, porque aún sin haberla visto bien ya se había enamorado de ella.

La mujer le dedicó una breve mirada mientras caminaba hacia al escenario, como si flotase por el lugar, ataviada con un precioso vestido rojo que contrastaba con el blanco níveo de su piel. La muchacha cerró los ojos cuando afirmó las manos en el pie del micrófono, oyó su respiración ampliada y entonces, de entre sus labios, surgió la voz más hermosa que había oído jamás entonando una dulce canción.

Adrien Agrestes quedó fascinado, perdido en ella, en su voz, en su imagen, en el mundo que dibujaba en el aire con su presencia. Quería, no, necesitaba conocerla, hablar con ella.

—Luka —musitó sin apartar los ojos de la mujer sobre el escenario— ¿la conoces?

—Sí, se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Cheng?

—Su madre es de China, no sé mucho sobre ella, llegó hace cosa de un mes —explicó con calma atrapado también en ella—. Tiene a todo el mundo fascinado y haciéndose preguntas sobre ella, aunque no parece interesada en nada más que la música.

—¿Me la presentarías?

Luka le miró confundido, Adrien jamás le había pedido que le presentase a nadie puesto que, su simple presencia, hacía que las mujeres se le acercasen.

—Claro, no hay problema.

La atención de Adrien se volvió a clavar en la mujer del escenario y no volvió a hablar hasta que ella no hubo acabado su actuación.

Luka se levantó y abordó a la muchacha que lanzó una tímida mirada a la mesa en la que Adrien permanecía casi hipnotizado. Ella asintió brevemente para acompañar al músico hasta la mesa.

—Marinette, este es mi amigo Adrien.

—Encantada de conocerle señor Adrien —musitó ella con un ligero acento que no había notado mientras cantaba.

—Por favor, siéntese, ¿le gustaría tomar algo?

Ojos azules tímidos, labios rojos seductores. Se sentó con delicadeza en la silla frente a él y sonrió.

—No, gracias, no bebo.

—Voy a hablar con el jefe —declaró Luka sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza, dejándolos a solas.

—Me... me ha impresionado su voz, nunca había oído nada igual.

—Oh, muchas gracias —susurró ella con las mejillas pintadas de rojo—. Mi madre me enseñó a cantar, para ella era importante.

—Pues me alegra que lo hiciera porque así he podido conocerle. —Ella le miró sorprendida, Adrien se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, se estaba embalando demasiado y que debía pensar que era un acosador de bar—. Lo lamento, quiero decir que...

—No pasa nada, creo que le he entendido.

Se preguntó si la muchacha frente a él sabría quién era, deseaba que no lo supiera, que no conociera los problemas con la ley de su padre, ni que tenía dinero, si tenía que fijarse en él quería que fuera por cómo era.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como fluyó la conversación. El trato formal pasó a uno más cercano y para cuando se dieron cuenta eran dos únicos clientes que quedaban en el local, incluso Luka se había marchado y ni se había percatado de si Nino había regresado con su chica.

—Es muy tarde —dijo Adrien mirando su reloj de bolsillo—, permíteme acompañarte a casa.

—No es necesario, no vivo lejos.

—Por favor.

Ella suspiró, pero acabó asintiendo, permitiéndole acompañarla por las desiertas calles de París. Lo que le había dicho era cierto, apenas recorrieron cuatro manzanas cuando ella se detuvo frente al portal de un bloque de tres plantas que hacía esquina, en los bajos había un cartel que rezaba "Panadería Dupain".

—Es aquí, gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay nada que agradecer —musitó Adrien sintiendo las ganas de besarla cosquillearle en los labios—. Vendré a verte actuar de nuevo.

—Será un placer.

Se preguntó si ella deseaba que la besase porque se había casi pegado a él al pronunciar su última frase. Adrien se atrevió a poner las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de descubrir qué pensaba, Marinette alzó el rostro con timidez y, Adrien envalentonado por ello, se inclinó para alcanzar sus rojos labios. Un beso lento y tímido, también algo torpe.

Estaba fascinado por ella, atrapado en sus redes, perdido en las profundidades de su boca, pero ella rompió el contacto con sus labios y se apartó con una sonrisa.

—A veces me llaman de otra manera, no siempre soy Marinette.

Él sonrió esperando algún apodo ridículo de esos que te ponen de niño y arrastras para siempre. Ella volvió a acercársele insinuante y sensual.

—Algunos me conocen como Ladybug —susurró.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde. La muchacha de voz angelical y labios rojos presionaba el cañón de un revólver contra sus costillas.

Ladybug, la sombra de París, la asesina que eliminaba a los corruptos y herederos de empresas corruptas.

Quiso pedir piedad, pero el estruendo del revólver al escupir pólvora y fuego se lo impidió.

Por la mañana el asesinato de Adrien Agreste llenaría las páginas de la prensa, todo el mundo hablaría de ello.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! No soy muy fan de los AU, pero esta canción me pedía escribir uno, porque no podía ajustarme demasiado a la letra sin desvirtuar los personajes, así que he hecho malabares usando sólo alguna parte de ella. No es el final, continua en el siguiente, aunque pueden leerse de manera independiente. Sentíos libres de odiarme por dejaros así hasta el siete de marzo.  
Espero que os haya gustado._

_º º º_

_**Manu:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por la recomendación, lo buscaré a ver qué tal.  
__**Noir 0:**__ ¡Hola! Mi preferencia es Julerose, pero más allá de eso no tengo ships establecidas. Soy multishipper en general._


	8. End of the road

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 485.  
__**Advertencia:**__ Universo alternativo._

_Is this the end of the road  
Tell me I'm ready to go  
Hands are washed clean  
Something's calling me home  
Is this the end of the road._

**08.- End of the road**

La vida de Adrien Agreste había llegado a su fin de manera abrupta, frente a una panadería, a manos de una hermosa mujer de voz angelical. Le habían llorado durante meses, amigos y familiares, incluso gente a la que no había conocido jamás. El final del camino, tan repentino como injusto. Pagando por un crimen que no era el suyo, a causa de unas manos sucias que no eran las suyas.

Habría sido fácil culparla mientras el estruendo del revólver retumbaba en sus oídos y el eco se extendía por la calle desierta. Pero no era culpa de aquella mujer que él se hubiese enamorado a primera vista, como tampoco lo era de que, tras insistir, le hubiese permitido llevarla a casa. Ella no era culpable, sólo la mano ejecutora.

Si esa era la única manera de redimir los pecados de su padre, Adrien, lo aceptaba, aunque era injusto.

Su mano menuda sobre el pecho de él sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, preguntándole si estaba preparado, él le había contestado que sí. Preparado para morir.

La vida de Adrien Agreste había acabado entonces.

Su primera muerte había sido fácil, ella lo había ejecutado sin dudarlo, como quitar una tirita de un solo tirón. Esta, su segunda muerte, en cambio iba a ser complicada. Porque aunque Ladybug se había deshecho de Adrien, le había regalado una vida limpia como Chat Noir, un hombre de negocios en la sombra, en la misma organización que ella, bajo las órdenes del misterioso Wang Fu.

Su segunda vida había sido larga y feliz, libre y plena, anónima, junto a ella.

Una noche de luna llena ella le había confesado que, la noche de su asesinato, había sido la primera vez que había desobedecido una orden; tiempo después le había explicado el motivo tras aquella pequeña rebelión. Aquella noche en el bar, Ladybug se había enamorado también de él.

A escondidas habían empezado una relación que, aunque complicada y, a veces, tormentosa, era estable y excitante. Una relación longeva y seria.

Pero todo llega a su fin tarde o temprano y su vida, la segunda, estaba llegando a su fin en una cama de hospital acompañado de los sollozos de su amada.

—Todo irá bien, Mi Lady. Volveremos a encontrarnos.

—¿Ni en estos momentos puedes tomártelo en serio, Gatito?

—Me gusta cuando sonríes, hazlo para mí.

Ella se sentó en la cama junto a él, le tomó la mano e inspiró hondo. Ladybug ya no tenía el cabello negro, ni la piel tersa, ni el cuerpo de la entrenada asesina que había conocido en el bar, pero su sonrisa conservaba la misma inocencia y pureza de aquel día, seguía siendo la única mujer que él deseaba mirar cada segundo de su vida.

Le sonrió.

El final del camino. Las manos limpias. La mujer a la que amaba a su lado.

Estaba preparado, esta vez, de verdad.

Podía marcharse en paz.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Como es evidente es el final del shot anterior. No he podido resistirme a escribir algo triste y amargo, me gustan las historias tristes no puedo evitarlo. Lo curioso es que escribiendo esto se me ocurrió algo para una historia larga, pero no me gustan los AU, así que no sé si llegaré a escribirlo o se quedará en un cajón.  
Nos leemos de nuevo el 21 de marzo._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ esa era la idea, sorprender con el shot, salir un poco de lo habitual. Espero que el final de la minihistoria haya estado a la altura.  
__**Noir 0:**__ por ahora me quedo con el par de ciegos y Julerose, como dije anteriormente, estoy en un punto en el que quiero escribir sólo cosas que me apetezcan.  
__**Manu:**__ por ahora me quedo con el cuadrado y Julerose.  
__**Buttercup77:**__ a mí también me encanta, tengo muy buenos recuerdos con ella, espero que la continuación te haya gustado._


	9. Stop Trying

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 387.  
_

_Take a break  
You must be tired from the strain  
Take a break  
I might ask our pain  
Please, slow down  
You are making my head spin  
Please, slow down  
You have all I have to give_

**09.- Stop trying**

El primer ataque de Hawk Moth desde que se había convertido en guardiana se había demorado mucho más de lo que Marinette esperaba, incluso le sorprendió. Pero una vez dentro de la rutina como Ladybug todo había empezado a fluir como si no lo hubiese dejado ni un instante.

El _akumatizado_ había sido difícil de vencer, tanto que Ladybug creyó que volvería fracasar como en su primera misión. Sin embargo, el apoyo de Chat Noir así como su dedicación salvaron la situación logrando una victoria tan aplastante como de costumbre.

Los dos superhéroes chocaron los puños, pero no fue como siempre, la sonrisa de Ladybug era tensa.

—Hasta la próxima, Gatito.

—Por favor, espera —rogó Chat Noir saltando al tejado tras ella.

—Chat Noir estoy a punto de destransformarme, tengo que marcharme.

—Ladybug, escúchame, no tienes por qué hacer esto sola. Estoy contigo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Chat.

Sin embargo, él no estaba de acuerdo, desde la caída de Fu y su nombramiento como guardiana no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera había respondido a los mensajes que había dejado en su prodigio. La conocía, aunque no tanto como le gustaría, y por eso sabía que se estaba cargando todo aquello al hombro sin buscar un modo de hablarlo con alguien sin desvelar su secreto.

—Necesitas hablar, sobre ser guardiana, sobre todo lo que implica…

—Chat, es mi responsabilidad —murmuró dispuesta a reemprender una marcha que él le impidió.

—No. Es nuestra responsabilidad, somos un equipo, aunque seas la guardiana yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, puedes delegar en mí lo que necesites.

»Ladybug, no tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros. —La atrapó entre sus brazos, buscando un modo físico de demostrarle que estaba a su lado para apoyarla—. Deja que te ayude.

—Estás a punto de destranformarte también.

—No importa.

—No podemos conocer nuestras identidades —musitó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza enterrando el rostro en el hombro de él.

—Entonces no abras los ojos, no tenemos por qué vernos.

—No puedes verme…

—Quiero saber quién eres Mi Lady, pero no pienso abrir los ojos.

Los dos _kwami_, agotados, observaron a sus portadores fundidos en un estrecho abrazo.

—No tienes que ser invencible, cuenta conmigo, déjame ayudarte, por favor. Tómate un respiro y habla conmigo, aunque sea así.

—Gracias, Chat…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Es demasiado corto, lo sé, pillé esta canción con muchas ganas, porque SIA siempre me inspira mucho, pero llegado el momento me bloqueé. Supongo que los días complicados que estoy viviendo son los culpables y que cuando pasen todo volverá a la normalidad. Por ahora lo dejo así, aunque es muy probable que suba una versión B de esto.  
Cuidaos, manteneos a salvo. Nos leemos el cuatro de abril._

_º º º_

_**AquaticWhisper:**__ ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustará, a veces me encanta tirar por lados diferentes para crear universos paralelos en los fandoms.  
__**Manu:**__ No pienso en el pairing que voy a usar, surge según avanza la trama, así que no sé si saldrá alguno de esos ships o no. El tiempo dirá qué saldrá en los próximos.  
__**Butercup77:**__ Celebro que te gustará, la verdad es que disfruto mucho creando ese tipo de historias, así que habrá más, seguro._


	10. Because of you

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 409.  
_

_And tell it to me now  
As for the part about having something more  
Let's not pretend it's like before  
I wish I could say it's not because of you_

_But it's because of you  
And are you sorry  
As for the part about having something more  
Let's not pretend like it was before_

**10.- Because of you**

"Nuestro amor destruyó el mundo" aquellas palabras de Chat Blanc se repetían de manera constante en su cabeza, hacían eco, resonaban y se retorcían. ¿Cómo había podido el amor destruir el mundo? ¿Quién se escondía tras la máscara de Chat Noir y cómo había logrado que se olvidase de Adrien? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta planeando sobre ella.

Marinette, que siempre había creído que el amor era la única fuerza real que movía el mundo, se veía atrapada en aquella espiral incomprensible. Chat Noir y ella, sus versiones civiles, se habían amado y a causa de ello todo había sido destruido. Y de repente se veía perdida, enamorándose del superhéroe, deseando saber, más que nunca, quien se escondía tras su máscara.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquello y a Marinette seguía atormentándola, impidiendo que fingiese que todo estaba como antes, porque, aquel día, todo había cambiado. Incluso sus propios sentimientos, tanto por Adrien como por Chat Noir.

Ojalá pudiera decir que no era a causa de él, pero lo era. El interés de Chat Noir, en Ladybug y en ella, el apoyo y el distanciamiento con Adrien, la tenía allí debatiéndose con sus sentimientos.

Y aunque Chat Noir se había distanciado un poco de Ladybug, se había acercado a Marinette, haciéndole compañía porque decía que la veía triste. Se había abierto con él, un poco, explicándole que el chico que le gustaba tenía novia. Chat Noir le había dicho que lo sentía, como si fuese su culpa, como si él fuese Adrien y le hubiese roto el corazón.

Chat Noir y ella habían estado bromeando durante días, con historias de amor no correspondidas, parejas imposibles y amores de película, hasta que él lo hizo con aquel día en que ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, Marinette sabía que aquella había sido, de lejos, su peor idea, pero también sabía que todo estaba amenazando con tomar aquel camino y eso le daba miedo. Chat Noir se había disculpado con ella, por si la había herido, porque era lo último que deseaba hacer. Marinette intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, a pesar de que aquella frase de Chat Blanc había hecho eco de nuevo "nuestro amor destruyó el mundo".

Aunque pudiera darse el escenario en el que Chat Noir y ella pudiesen tener algo más que una amistad, ella no podía fingir que todo era normal y que estaba como antes. Nunca más volvería a ser todo como antes.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Se me había olvidado totalmente que tocaba actualización, aunque yo sigo trabajando, al hacerlo sólo por la mañana me tiene un poco fuera del tiempo. De regreso con Chat Blanc porque no quería escribir un escenario en que Adrien dañase a Marinette  
Cuidaos, manteneos a salvo. Nos leemos el cuatro de abril._


	11. Yokan

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 1003.  
_

_変えれない__帰れずに__無口な愛__  
__静かに__静かに__絡めあう二人__  
__いつからか__  
__あなたに気付いていた__でも__  
__あなたの傍にいれるだけでいいの__  
__僕は最後に君を抱きしめた__  
__これが最後になるとも知らずに_

_(__No podemos cambiar. No podemos volver. Este es el amor silencioso  
Silenciosamente, silenciosamente, los dos nos enredamos.  
"No siento nada, ni siquiera cuando te miro a la cara. Deberías seguir estando decepcionada.  
Esto no es nada comparado con lo que hice en el pasado"  
Tú dijiste "lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, pero estoy contenta de estar contigo"  
Yo al final te abracé  
Nunca sabrás que está sería la última vez)_

**11.- Yokan**

El bosque denso parecía querer devorarla, sola y desprotegida, creyó que nunca más podría salir de allí. ¿Quién la echaría en falta si no volvía? ¿Tal vez Tikki? Él seguramente no, le mandarían a cazarla.

Una sombra negra saltó cerca suyo sobresaltándola, arrancándole una sonrisa al ser reconocido, aunque debería de estar aterrada, su imagen la hacía feliz.

—Chat Noir —pronunció su nombre sin poder reprimir el tono alegre.

Él no dijo nada, caminó a su alrededor como si la estuviera acechando para devorarla en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad.

—¿Juegas a esconderte?

—Estoy cansada —contestó—, de los secretos, de las normas. No puedo más. Marchémonos, ven conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que yo no siento nada por ti. Eres sólo mi compañera de condena.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar y se esforzó por sonreírle, aunque su corazón estaba roto. Él siempre había sido sincero, jamás le había dado falsas esperanzas. Sabía que él jamás la amaría, que nunca amaría a nadie.

—Lo sé y no me importa. Podemos ser libres, ¿no anhelas la libertad?

—No puedo darte lo que necesitas.

Un sollozo la sacudió, él soltó un bufido y recortó la distancia con ella.

—Las mujeres sois un dolor de cabeza —farfulló envolviéndola en un abrazo—. Todo irá bien.

Nada iría bien, estaba a punto de marcharse sin él, se quedaría sola para siempre. Perdida, huyendo de su destino.

—Ya nos veremos, niña.

Se apartó de ella sacudiendo la mano en el aire, Marinette alargó la suya tratando de retener la imagen de Chat Noir, pero no lo logró. Sintió las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas. Gritó su nombre sintiendo la garganta seca y rasposa.

Se despertó, estaba en su cama, empapada en sudor frío. Se incorporó, Tikki la miraba preocupada, ella se esforzó por sonreírle mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas sin control y morían sobre la colcha.

—¿Una pesadilla, Marinette?

—Creo que ha sido un recuerdo de otra vida.

—Lo siento.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, no era culpa suya que su vida y las del resto de Ladybugs, en ocasiones, se entremezclaran en sus sueños. Sin embargo, tenía una duda sobre ello.

—Tikki, Wayzz,¿Chat Noir y Ladybug…?

—Siempre os enredáis entre vosotros —siseó Wayzz, siendo la guardiana no tenía ningún motivo para ocultarle aquella información—, vuestros prodigios os unen.

—Entonces ¿qué sentido tiene que no podamos conocer nuestras identidades?

Se quedó callada mirando los pliegues de la colcha.

—No volví a verle nunca más, ¿verdad? Esa fue la primera y última muestra de cariño de Chat Noir hacia mí, bueno, ella.

—Hasta su portador actual —dijo Wayzz ganándose una mirada enfurruñada por parte de Tikki.

—Necesito ver a Chat Noir y saber que está bien.

—Marinette —llamó Tikki viéndola saltar de la cama—, son las cuatro de la madrugada y no sabes quién es.

—No importa, sé que le encontraré.

Se transformó sin perder un instante, sin siquiera recogerse el cabello para proyectar la imagen habitual de la heroína que era. La ciudad, por supuesto, estaba desierta. Ladybug inspiró hondo llenándose los pulmones con el aire fresco de la madrugada, sintiendo que calmaba sus nervios. Le había dicho a Tikki que le encontraría, pero lo cierto era que no sabía por donde empezar a buscarle porque la ronda hacía horas que la habría acabado. Detectó un ágil movimiento un par de edificios por delante y sonrió al reconocerle.

—¡Chat!

El héroe se detuvo y la esperó, Ladybug saltó a su lado, llevaba el pelo suelto en vez de recogido como siempre, a Chat Noir le recordó a alguien, pero no supo a quién.

—¿Pasa algo? Hoy no te tocaba hacer la ronda.

—Es que… necesitaba verte.

—De acuerdo —musitó él sorprendido por aquella respuesta tan clara como sincera—. ¿Vamos a nuestro tejado?

Ella asintió. Saltaron por las azoteas hasta llegar a aquel punto de la ciudad que se había convertido en su lugar de reunión habitual, porque les ofrecía intimidad.

—¿Me explicas qué ocurre?

—Chat, ¿por qué estás haciendo la ronda tan tarde?

Él dudó un instante, pero le sonrió.

—Evitando mi pregunta lanzándome otra, no has sido muy sutil, Bichito.

—Lo siento. Es que he tenido una pesadilla y necesitaba airearme.

—Yo igual, no podía volver a dormirme y he salido a pasear.

Hubo un breve silencio que rompió Ladybug con un suspiro.

—No habrás soñado con un bosque y una despedida, ¿verdad?

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tienes un nuevo poder para leerme la mente?

—Es que yo he soñado lo mismo, bueno, he recordado lo mismo. —Sacudió a cabeza agitando su pelo—. Tikki y Wayzz me han explicado que las vidas de los otros portadores se entremezclan con nosotros y…

»Sus recuerdos pueden colarse en nuestros sueños.

»Chat Noir, no vas a dejarme, ¿verdad?

El ruego de su compañera sonó desesperado, aferró sus manos con fuerza y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Nunca —determinó besándole el dorso de la mano—. Este gato tonto no podría vivir sin su Lady.

No supo por qué, pero no pudo reprimir las ganas de alcanzar los labios de Chat Noir quien correspondió a aquel beso sin un ápice de duda. Quizás había sido a causa de aquel sueño o recuerdo intrusivo, pero la necesidad de besarla y abrazarla era mucho más intensa que antes.

—Tikki, puntos dentro —susurró sin a penas despegarse de sus labios, si aquello era una idea pésima o la mejor de su vida, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

—Plagg, garras dentro —pronunció él antes de volver a besarla.

Los dos _kwami_ se miraron y analizaron a sus dos portadores comiéndose a besos.

—Nuestros niños idiotas se hacen mayores —susurró Plagg al oído de Tikki que tiró de su pata para darles intimidad a los dos muchachos.

—Ladybug… ¿puedo mirarte?

—Sí, acabemos con los secretos de una vez.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste se miraron sorprendidos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios. El muro había caído, la historia no se repetiría con ellos.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Con este reto me estoy dando cuenta de que la mayoría de las canciones que me encantan son dramáticas en exceso. Esta habla de un amor que nunca será correspondido, de un hombre que no siente nada por nadie y de una chica que, aunque lo sabe le ama…  
Creo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pero ha quedado coherente con ellos, al menos eso espero.  
Cuidaos, manteneos a salvo. Nos leemos el dos de mayo._


	12. Put your records on

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 796.  
_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans  
I hope you get your dreams  
Just go ahead, let your hair down  
You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely  
Sipping tea in the bar by the road side  
(Just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you  
Gotta love that Afro hairdo_

**12.- Put your records on**

La puerta de la casa cedió con facilidad, Adrien la mantuvo abierta para ella que le sonrió al pasar por su lado. Olía a productos de limpieza y ambientador, no era de extrañar, ya que Adrien, se había encargado de que alguien fuese a limpiar la casa después de estar años deshabitada.

Marinette dejó la maleta bien colocada junto a la puerta y observó el lugar. Adrien levantó las persianas inundándolo todo de luz, abrió las ventanas para ventilar y eliminar un poco aquel olor químico.

—Voy a dar el agua, la luz y el gas. Acomódate o explora un poco si quieres.

Mientras Adrien se encargaba de los suministros, Marinette, decidió que exploraría un poco la casa dividida en dos plantas. Abajo encontró un aseo, la cocina, un enorme salón y una elegante puerta de madera y cristal que llevaba a un jardín lleno de plantas y árboles de todo tipo. Subió las escaleras dando saltitos, había un cuarto de baño con una bañera enorme y tres habitaciones.

—¿Marinette?

—Estoy arriba —replicó nerviosa.

Adrien y ella hacía tres meses que salían juntos y aquel era el primer viaje a solas que hacían. Marinette no había pensado mucho en ello hasta aquel momento. Entre ellos sólo había habido algunos besos y muchos paseos con las manos entrelazadas, porque era difícil estar a solas y cuando lo lograban tenían que estar pendientes de los malditos paparazzi.

Él le sonrió y la besó en los labios acariciando su menuda espalda con cariño. Marinette sentía un punto de pánico tratando de abrirse paso, ¿qué esperaría Adrien de ella? ¿estaba preparada para dejar a un lado los besos y dar un paso más?

—¿Me ayudas a hacer la cama?

—¿Qué?

—La casa lleva años vacía y no es un hotel. La cama no se hará sola.

—Cla-claro.

A Marinette se le pasaron los nervios tan rápido como habían llegado. Poder hacer cosas mundanas con Adrien era divertido, poder descubrirle fuera de su ambiente y, a la vez, dejarse descubrir.

La dinámica entre sus alter egos siempre había sido sencilla, se entendían bien, trabajan mejor y funcionaban a la perfección. Sin embargo, sin el disfraz les estaba costando un poco más. Por eso aquellas vacaciones tenían que servirles para conocerse mejor y eliminar barreras.

Adrien encargó comida para la cena, porque no habían podido pasar por el supermercado y, por supuesto, la nevera estaba vacía. Marinette le había abierto la puerta a repartidor, para que nadie pudiese saber que Adrien Agreste estaba allí.

Cenaron en el porche de entrada, con música de fondo y velas sobre la mesita, charlando animados del tiempo compartido contándose algunos secretos con libertad. La temperatura era agradable. Marinette se sentía cómoda con la música y el silencio de aquella urbanización privada.

Adrien regresó de la cocina y se sentó a su lado en el balancín ofreciéndole una taza de té helado.

—Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación, Marinette.

—Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiéramos estar a solas y tranquilos —contestó con voz serena—, soy yo quien debería agradecerte que me hayas invitado.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre ti, de antes de conocernos.

Marinette le sonrió relajada, su pelo suelto mecido por la brisa nocturna, tan bonita que le robaba el aliento.

—No hay nada interesante que contar.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás en la playa?

—¡No! —Rió divertida dándole un sorbo a su té helado—. Cuando era pequeña solíamos pasar algunos días en la costa por vacaciones, mi abuela siempre se encargaba de alquilar un pequeño apartamento.

»Era muy divertido. Recuerdo que cuando llegaba el momento de regresar a París montaba un drama porque no quería marcharme.

—Que suerte. Mi padre nunca me dejó venir.

Le miró sorprendida, si no lo había entendido mal, aquella casita era de Emilie, la madre de Adrien.

—A mi madre le encantaba el mar, siempre decía que la hacía sentir libre. Así venía aquí de vez en cuando mientras mi padre y yo nos quedábamos en la mansión. Deseaba tanto venir, pero mi agenda siempre estaba llena de actividades y, después mamá murió y se acabó cualquier posibilidad de venir.

—Lo siento.

Él sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—Me gustaba estar con mi padre, es sólo que sé que me he perdido tantas cosas.

—Podemos hacerlas ahora, tú y yo.

—Me gustaría mucho, princesa.

—Adrien —susurró dejando el té sobre la mesita de café, subió las piernas al regazo de él acercándose tanto como pudo dejándose refugiar en un abrazo—, esta noche…

—No tiene que pasar nada que no quieras, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

La mano de Marinette se coló por debajo de su camiseta para tocarle, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo, se sintió ridículamente valiente por ello.

—Creo que podemos intentar cosas nuevas.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Tal vez esto no tiene demasiado que ver con la letra de la canción, pero sí con lo que me trasmite cuando la escucho, siempre me invade esa atmósfera veraniega junto al mar contando confidencias con calma con alguien a quien quieres.  
Cuidaos, manteneos a salvo. Nos leemos el dieciséis de mayo._


	13. Starman

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__ 493.  
_

_Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low  
I leaned back on my radio  
Some cat was layin' down some get it on rock 'n' roll, he said  
Then the loud sound did seem to fade  
Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase haze  
That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive_

**13.- Starman**

El sol había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad y la música de la radio sonaba de fondo. En un día normal eso significaba que tocaba salir a hacer la ronda, pero no lo era. Chat Noir yacía con la cabeza descansando sobre sus muslos, ronroneando complacido por las dulces caricias de su compañera.

Había sido un año duro para ambos, la pérdida de Fu, la revelación de la identidad de Hawk Moth, el robo del prodigio de la mariposa, el descubrimiento de sus identidades civiles y la magnitud de unos sentimientos para los que no sabían si estaban preparados.

Ladybug le rascó tras la oreja negra de gato, él se movió atrapando la mano con la suya en un movimiento propio de un gato que no quiere que dejen de acariciarlo. Ella sonrió adoraba poder contraponer la actitud libre de Chat Noir con la de perfección de Adrien y ver en qué puntos se solapaban.

—Gatito, no podemos quedarnos para siempre aquí.

—¿Quién nos lo impide? —Su voz sonaba rara tras el ronroneo, pero adorable.

—Si mis padres abren esa claraboya tendremos que explicar qué hacemos aquí y dónde está Marinette.

Chat Noir se incorporó un poco a disgusto, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Les diremos que la ha secuestrado el hombre de las estrellas.

Ladybug rió.

—Les dará un infarto.

—Me gustan tus padres, nada de infartos para ellos.

—Podría haber alguien en peligro —siseó Ladybug.

—¿Sabes quién está en peligro Mi Lady?

Ella le miró con curiosidad sin saber qué esperar si algo serio o alguna payasada típica de Chat Noir.

—¿Quién? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo, porque se han acabado los mimos.

—Gato, bobo —replicó riendo y poniéndose en pie para destransformarse—. Ve a hacer tu ronda.

Chat Noir hizo un breve mohín, pero se puso en pie e hizo un par de estiramientos elegantes y fluidos y le dedicó una sonrisa descarda a Marinette.

—¿Hay algún premio por ello?

—¿Un premio por cumplir con tus responsabilidades?

—Marinette —susurró acercándose peligrosamente destilando sensualidad—, haré un trabajo tan increíble que querrás recompensarme por él.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo topándose con la búsqueda de perfección de Adrien y la fanfarronería de Chat Noir encajando perfectamente como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Le acarició el rostro con cariño deseando recompensarle hasta por respirar.

—Muy bien, Gatito, enséñame de lo que eres capaz.

—Será un placer, princesa —siseó borrando la distancia con sus labios entendiendo aquel doble sentido en su frase. Llevaban tiempo tanteándose, explorando los límites de la última barrera que los separaba sin atreverse a cruzarla—. Volveré en una hora.

—Chat, tendré preparado un montón de camembert para Plagg.

—Estará contento.

Tras un intenso beso en los labios Chat Noir saltó de su balcón hacia la azotea del edifico de al lado hasta perderse entre los edificios. Los últimos rayos de sol morían en el horizonte, Marinette se estremeció en anticipación a lo que ocurriría en una hora.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Acabado el MarichatMay vuelvo para seguir con esto. Algo cortito y sencillo para esta canción, una de mis preferidas de David Bowie, siempre me ha transmitido ese tipo de paz que te da el estar con la persona a la que amas, así que he tirado por ahí.  
Nos leemos, seguramente, la semana que viene._


End file.
